Traditional sports camera mounts that are mounted on a vehicle are typically rigidly mounted to prevent camera movement while the vehicle is in motion. This limits camera view to the direction the installer points the camera upon installation, and the resulting video will not deviate to include anything outside the stationary camera's field of view.